Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Bidens ferulifolia. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Bidantisxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new distinct cultivar of Bidens, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia, native to South USA and Mexico. The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from a seedling from Bidens ferulifolia cv. xe2x80x98BQ001xe2x80x99 (not patented). This new plant is an annual. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop an intermediate between the compact Bidens varieties and the very vigorous trailing Bidens varieties. As a result of an open pollination of Bidens ferulifolium BQ001 (unpatented and commercialised in Europe) the present cultivar was created in 1999 in Enkhuizen. xe2x80x98Bidantisxe2x80x99 was asexually reproduced by cuttings for 3 years now and trialled under different conditions in Europe on trial. The instant plant reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.